


Blame it on the Moon

by KaylaShay



Category: White Collar
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line kept moving towards him, dragging me along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc., so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Peter/Neal  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 300  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [PROMPTFEST 8](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/415815.html) for elrhiarhodan

We were glaring at each other, the yelling seemingly over. It was the way of things between us. I would always site the law while he would site the millions of ways you could get around said law. Yin and yang is how El liked to describe us. Most times, we could find a way to meet in the middle at that line drawn by the US government. My problem was that the line kept moving towards him, dragging me along with it.

It was in that moment that I realized that the line was purely in my imagination and I was actually moving toward him in reality. He didn't pull away, he didn't question it. He just said my name in a low voice that traveled straight to my groin.

I framed his face with my hands, enjoying the feel of his stubble underneath my fingertips. Then I poured every emotion I could into the kiss. The years of frustration, humor, anger, annoyance, pride, confusion, lust and even love were all there for him to feel.

Then he started to kiss me back and I learned that everything was returned to me two fold. The kiss blurred into hands trailing over each other's bodies. I all but growled at the struggle to remove his layers of clothing when he insisted I couldn't just rip them from his body.

Soon, I had him pressed into the mattress and enjoyed learning every spot on his body that made him sing. When he came with my name on his lips, I could almost forgive for every wrong thing he's done in his life. Almost.

Then, hours later as we laid wrapped around each other, he asked me why.

I had no explanation, so I simply said, "The moon made me do it."


End file.
